It was a draw
by alongfortheriide
Summary: Starts with Elena's 19th birthday, then escalates as her love for BOTH Salvatore brothers heats up. Future lemons/limes. Sidenote: The first chapter is basically setting up the whole plot. ;D !Please leave reviews, I would love to know what you think!
1. Birthday

_"You said, "Look at me". and looked away, and you wrote the song I wanna play"_

I heard my favorite lyrics sing at me from iPod dock. Today would be a good day, I just knew it. It was my 19th birthday plus it was Friday on top of that.. so what could go wrong right? I jumped up outta bed and danced my way to the shower, nothing could ruin my mood today. NOTHING. Just as i opened the door, to mine and my brother Jeremy's conjoined bathroom I saw his naked ass yell "ELENA! I'm in here!"

"Oops! Sorry Jer! I thought you wouldn't be up for another hour.. I'm usually the first one up. haha."

"Well not today!" he said as he opened up his door thankfully in boxers this time and walked over to me and said "Happy birthday Elena. love you."

I couldn't help but smile at him, he never disappointed me on my birthday. I jumped in the shower and after about just standing there for 20 minutes i decided it was time to wash up. Sometimes I just love sitting in the shower and letting the water beat off of my back it soothes me somehow. Shoving the shower curtain aside i grabbed my town and walked into my room. to my surprise sitting on my bed was a baby blue wrapped present with a beautiful silver bow on top. As I got closer to the little gift my eyes immediately went to the tag that was hanging off, I picked the delicate present off my night stand and read the tag which said: "Enjoy your day, you deserve it. - Jer." I just smiled at myself, he's always one these little things to me ever since he was old enough too.. whether it be a picture he drew when he was four or the origami dog he made me when he was 6.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" I shouted

"BOO!" he said from behind me.

I jumped and turned around to look at my baby brother, who wasn't that much a baby anymore.. he's lost all of his baby fat and was now a 16-year-old teenage boy. Time honestly flew by these past 3 years.

"Jer, you didn't have to get me anything! But thank you." I said as i hugged him.

"You're welcome, but aren't you gonna open it? he said looking down at the little gift in my hands.

"Well duh!" I said with a goofy grin on my face.

As I opened the gift I could shake what it was, as I lifted the lid up all I could see was paper.

"Jeremy, what the hell? did you shed up all the pictures you've made me in the past years and shove them all into the box?" I laughed.

"Hardy har har Elena, no open the paper up and read what it is." he said

So I did what he said and when the paper was finally open i squealed in delight. There were 4 tickets to go see my favorite band ever.. Linkin Park.

"OH MY GOD! Jeremy! You didn't have to but I'm so glad you did, thank you so much! You are the absolute best brother ever!" I screamed.

"I know, I know" he said with a wink. "I got four because i figured you take Stefan, plus there's an extra two for whoever else you wanna bring, it's your birthday and all so you can live it out."

"Will you go with me and Stefan to Jer?" I pleaded with my eyes.

I watched as he took out his wallet and took out a piece of paper that looked just like mine.

"How can I take one of your tickets if I've already got my own?" He snickered.

"YAY! So that means I can invite Caroline and Bonnie!" I said jumping up and down.

"Yes, that's exactly what it means." he retorted.

As I stopped jumping up and down I happened to look at the clock. "Oh shit Jer! it's almost 8, are you ready for school?"

"Just gotta put proper attire on and I'll be ready. Meet you downstairs in five." He said over his shoulder as he walked away.

I got my school books together and shoved my present from Jeremy into my purse and headed downstairs right on the edge of the staircase was a letter from Aunt Jenna. I could tell as soon as I looked at the handwriting.

It said: _"Dear Elena, _  
_ Happy birthday my love! I can't believe you're finally 19, it seems that just like yesterday I was here waiting for your parents to bring you home for the first time. Sorry I can't be here for you when you wake up but we'll do something tonight I promise. I had to go to work early and Ric wanted to go to an early breakfast. Anyway, Happy Birthday! I love you. _  
_- Jenna."_

Jeremy and I got into the car and when we pulled out and drove to school, we did our usually talking about life girls, Stefan and I, plus how our grades were. We both are doing great in history since our history teach Mr. Saltzman also known as "Ric" knows all about the craziness here in Mystic Falls. It kinda benefits us both. As I pulled into my usual parking spot I didn't see Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Or Stefan waiting for me like they usually do.

"Hmm." I made the noise out loud.

"What?" Jeremy responded.

"Where is everyone? Usually someone is waiting for me." I said.

"They must've known I would be with you." he replied.

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right." I said with a smile.

I never drove Jer to school, he usually got rides when his car was broken but for the past week he's insisted that it be me to drive him to school. No worries with me though, I like being able to talk to him in the mornings it makes me feel like we'll never lose touch. I unlocked the doors and got out than Jeremy and I walked into school together.

"Ready for an endless day of 'Happy Birthday Elena's" he said with a wicked smirk.

"Hardly." I responded as I opened the school doors.


	2. Surprised

Walking into school really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Everyone said there 'Happy Birthdays!' and left me alone to go to my locker. As I got closer and closer to my locker I just saw a whole bunch of items floating away from it and around it. When I got to the front of my locker all I could see were streamers, balloons, and a HUGE sign that read: "Happy 19th Birthday Elena!". By the time I finished reading the sign they came out of nowhere.. Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Caroline, Stefan, and Jeremy well actually they came out of Mr. Saltzmans room screaming their 'Happy Birthdays' at me. I smiled and hugged each and every one of them and said a thank you.

"So Elena, any plans for tonight?" Caroline said with excitement still in her eyes.

"Well, Jenna wanted to do something tonight, or so I got from her note this morning, and tomorrow night I've got tickets for you, Stefan, Bonnie and I to go see linkin park!" I replied.

"AWESOME!' Bonnie and Caroline said together. Stefan was surprisingly quiet though.

"Yeah, thank Jer he got em' for me." I said with a smile.

"We'll leave you and Stefan alone.. Happy birthday Elena!" Carolina yelled. Everyone else followed her lead and said there last 'happy birthdays' and walked away. Leaving Stefan and I by ourselves.

"Stefan? What's wrong...?" I whispered.

"Elena, you know how bad I want to be there for your birthday right?" he replied.

"Yes, I know."

"Well, an old friend of Damon and I is coming in to town. Damon hates him and refuses to go and see him so it's just gonna be me.. he's going to be her tomorrow.. So i'm sad to say I can't go with you to the concert." he said.

"Oh.. Stefan it's fine, I completely understand. no worries. How about Damon? Would he like to come?" I used Damon as an alternate because I knew Stefan would want me protected no matter what and we all know Caroline the vamp wouldn't suffice. Don't get me wrong she's a wonderful fighter, but sometimes when she zones out to protect me she isn't Caroline anymore..

"I don't think he'd mind. Besides what's he gonna be doing anyway? Drinking. Yeah. He needs to tone that down a notch." Stefan said.

"Well I'll text him later and ask."

"Alright. I'm sorry, about tomorrow Elena. I'll see you in second. I love you." he said while moving in for a hug and a kiss.

"It's fine Stefan, stop worrying about it. I'll see you later. I love you too." I replied watching him walk away.

_Well.. that's just awesome._ I thought to myself. What is with Stefan lately? _He's just avoiding me, and not wanting to hangout like we used to._ I just couldn't stop over-thinking. As I went to go open my locker a note fell out._ Jeeze, what is up with all these notes._ I bent down to pick up the folded up piece of paper, and stood back up to open it.  
_"Elena - _  
_Happy Birthday. I know I'm the last person you want to get a letter from. But just know I didn't forget about you. _  
_- Damon." _

Inside the letter was a beautiful pearl bracelet. It was so gorgeous it was breathtaking. He's never done something this sweet before. But i'm glad he did. it actually showed that he cared and wasn't a deep down asshole that everyone thought he was. I just kinda stood at my locker smiling at myself like an idiot. But whatever i'll look like an idiot if I want to.. it's my birthday anyway.

I rolled the bracelet on and walked to my first period, surprisingly I was excited to be in math. I figured the day would go by fast, since y'know, it's my birthday and all. In trig we were going over our homework so naturally what i thought would happen earlier was a bust. Class was dragging on and on. My eyes kept creeping back to the new addition to my wrist, the pearl bracelet. We only had 15 minutes left class when the intercom came on and the principle said _"Miss hoplin, can you send Elena Gilbert to the office please." _Obviously, everyone acting like the idiots they are did the "ooooo" as i walked out of class to the office. Miss Hoplins class is the farthest away from the office so I figured I didn't know how long it'd take so I took a quick stop at the restroom to go pee. I started to walk to the office and as soon as I opened the door there sitting plan as day looking weird in the shaby light blue office chairs was Damon Salvatore.


	3. Ditching

I was in a shocked kind of state when I walked in and saw Damon sitting there in the chair. Honestly, what is he doing here today? I walked over to the office ladies counter and said "Hi, i'm Elena and I was called down."

"Oh yes, your brother is here to pick you up for your doctors appointment." She replied gesturing to Damon.

"Alright." I said retreating my note from her.

"Read sis?" Damon said in a smart ass tone with a wink.

"Sure thing." I replied in a dull voice.

We walked out of school and I started heading to my car when Damon grabbed my arm and steered me towards his car.

"Damon, what the hell? I was walking to my car!" I yelled.

"And now you're walking to mine." he replied smiling.

I stopped walking and crossed my arms over my chest and did my awesome pouting face. I had no clue what he was up to and I didn't really like it.

"Come on Elena, It's your birthday. Who in there right mind wants to spend there birthday at school? Not a normal person, that's who." he said.

"But Damon, I don't think Stefan will like this. Plus I've got plans tonight with Jenna." I replied.

"Elena, Stefan texted me and asked me if I could go to the concert with you tomorrow night, and I said yes. So you're just stuck with me. Plus i'll have you home in time to do your plans with aunt Jenna. Promise."

"Fine." was my response.

We got into Damon's car and we both got buckled in. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"To the boarding house of course." He replied just like he usually does in his smart ass voice.

"Well why are we going to the boarding house?" I said.

"Why are you so full of questions today? You usually know it's my way or else I'll pester the shit out of you. But to answer your question, we're going to go drink. Because it's your birthday and usually girls your age would rather get drunk, eat food and stay indoors to watch TV than be at school.. but we both know you're not like any normal girl." He said with a smile.

"Okay Damon, I'll bite. What're you going to feed me?" I snickered.

"I was thinking pizza. I like blood and all but pizza is second best to blood." he laughed.

"What kind of pizza!?" I asked, I love pizza to and I love bugging him.

"Homemade pizza! It's been passed down from the Salvatore's for generations."

"YUM. Sounds pretty appetizing." I said.

We pulled into the lot for the big boarding house and I sighed, I loved the boarding house. It was always so beautiful to me. Damon and Stefan on the other hand always laughed at me because they said it held ancient secrets for there family. All I could hear was Damon's dumb ass snickering.

"It's not funny! You know how I feel about this house!" I yelled while getting out of the car.

"Yes it is. But then again you haven't been around for 100+ years, so I understand why it holds pure beauty to your eyes." he replied perfectly calm.

"I guess so." I said heading for the door.

Before he could say anything I said "You know Stefan is going to kill you right? He hates it when you get me drunk."

"No he won't, because when he's off on his escapades and he doesn't trust Blondie 100% who else is there?" he said with a smirk.

"Touche, touche."

"Well Elena, let's head to the kitchen" He said once we were in the house.

The Salvatore kitchen was not your ideal kitchen. There was the kitchen and then a room conjoined to the kitchen with a wide open space known as a dining room. But the odd thing was, this dining room had a huge flat-screen TV and a lazy boy chilling in the corner out of the way so the dinner table could fit. While Damon was banging around in the kitchen I took it upon myself to go to the study and get us some drink. I got Damon some Bourbon whiskey, and me a Mikes hard lemonade. I'm a patsy when it comes to drinking. Stefan is all anti Elena being drunk, so I hardly ever drink and when I do it's just something different that this 'Mike' guy comes out with. I walked back into the kitchen and slapped Damons drink on the counter.

"Thanks, you're such a sweetheart." he said taking a huge gulp.

"I know." I replied with a sly smile.

"Mikes hard lemonade? Are you kidding me Elena? Have some fun!"

"Damon, I should be in school, waiting for the 310 bell to ring to let me leave school then I should be going home and getting ready for whatever aunt Jenna wants to do. Not be at your boarding house without Stefan getting drunk. So if I want a Mikes lemonade, i'll get it." he replied. I thought my argument was pretty good. He knew it too because he changed the subject real quick.

"What would you like on your birthday pizza?" he asked.

"Hmm, pepperoni, bacon, and pineapples."

"Sounds good to me." He replied.

"Damon can I ask you something?" I asked.

"If I say no you're gonna do it anyway, so might as well." He smirked.

"Do you know what's been wrong with Stefan lately? I mean has he said anything to you? He's just been really distant, not wanting to hang out. Y'know?"

"No.. he hasn't said anything to me Elena.. Sorry. He really doesn't trust me with his feelings involving you. Because he knows i'd tell you." he said.

I took his answer and believed it, so i let the subject go. "Thank you.. for the bracelet I mean. plus getting me out of school. You're right that was the last place I wanted to be."

"You're welcome, I've never saw you with a bracelet on before, so I figured 'what the hell' that pearl bracelet was passed down for generations." he said.

"Aw, Damon you really didn't have too.. take it back please." I replied getting ready to take it off.

"Really Elena? No. Keep it. Besides it's a ladies bracelet and do you see any ladies around here besides you?" he said with a half smile.

"Fine. okay. When's the pizza going to be ready?" I asked walking out of the kitchen.

"five minutes!" I heard him yell.

I walked back into the study and poured Damon another drink I snatched his cup when I walked out of the kitchen. Then pulled out a bottle of Mikes pink lemonade. I decided to be a little risky and take a swig of Damons Bourbon Whiskey. Just a small swig. I walked out of the room taking our drinks with me. As I walked into the kitchen I saw the pizza sitting on the counter and Damon smiling. I set our drinks on the counter and walked over to admire the pizza. I had to say it looked so delicious.

"Damon, it looks so good." I said.

"I know what else looks good too." He said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I want 3 pieces please!" I yelled.

"Alright, coming right up." He said sliding a plate across the counter.

"Now lets go watch some football." Damon added.

"Sounds great to me."

We walked over to the living room and turned on the big flat screen TV. They have so many TVs in this house it's ridiculous. We settled on the colts and jets game. Watching while we ate our homemade pizza.


End file.
